Game Time
by sakabatoushinuchi
Summary: Watch as the RK cast is tortured by modern games.
1. Hangman

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic besides myself, so leave me alone.  
  
Game Time Chapter One- Hangman  
  
Everyone was at the Kamiya Dojo including Misao and the other Oniwabanshuu who came to visit. Everyone was supposed to go to the Akabeko that day, but Misao was a little too hyperactive and forgot her money at home. That left everyone with almost nothing to do besides Aoshi who was meditating because all of the chores were finished.  
  
"(Sano) DAMN YOU WEASEL! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO STUPID? HOW COULD YOU FORGET YOUR MONEY AT HOME!!! I'M HUNGRY..."  
  
"(Misao) What? I was just a little hyper..."  
  
"(Sano) A LITTLE!?!?!?"  
  
"(Misao)..."  
  
"(Yahiko) while you two are arguing, maybe you could help us think of something we could do."  
  
"(Kaoru) Wow, Yahiko-chan, you actually thought something for once."  
  
"(Yahiko) DON'T CALL ME –CHAN!"  
  
Kenshin sighed. They had been like this for five hours now. Surely there must be something they can do besides fight amongst themselves.  
  
All of a sudden a piece of paper floated down from the sky. Written on it were the instructions of how to play Hangman.  
  
"(Kenshin) Oro?"  
  
"(Sano) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! EVIL THING WILL SUCK OUR SOULS OUT! GET AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
After everyone (not including Sano and Aoshi) read the directions, everything on the paper disappeared and the only thing on the paper was 1 and ???? ?? ??.  
  
"(Kenshin) ORO!?"  
  
"(Sano) SEE! EVILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"(Omasu) this is strange"  
  
"(Kenshin) I think this might be a sample game de gozaru yo."  
  
"(Megumi) Hey rooster-head! Why don't you actually try to think and guess some letters?"  
  
"(Sano) Sure. S-H-I-T. I'm not going near that thing!"  
  
"(Megumi) Oh great, thanks a lot. Now we've lost already!"  
  
Some of the spaces in the three words filled up-  
  
T H ? T I T I S

Wrong:  
  
"(Megumi) YOU WERE JUST LUCKY!!!"  
  
"(Sano) MAKE ME!"  
  
"(Everyone but Sano)..."  
  
Kaoru couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"(Kaoru) everyone just shut up and try to get the last letter! This paper didn't come here to make all of us fight! We wanted something to do, and that's what we got. If you bakas won't help me, I guess the letter myself!"  
  
"(Kenshin) Kaoru-dono is right de gozaru yo."  
  
"(Kaoru) Thanks Kenshin. Let's try...E.  
  
Wrong: E  
  
"(Okon) H-I-K-O."  
  
"(Kuro) What kind of stupid guess was that?"  
  
"(Okon) My love... (Sigh)"  
  
"(Okina) this is just hopeless."  
  
"(Sano) that it is."  
  
"(Yahiko) WHOA! SANO HOW DID YOU KNOW?"  
  
"(Sano) I don't know."  
  
"(Everyone)......................................................................................."  
  
"(???)Niiiiiiiiiiiice"  
  
"(Misao) AOSHI-SAMA! YOU TALKED!"  
  
"(K92) Robert."  
  
"(Everyone) who are you?"  
  
"(K92) I'm the author."  
  
"(Shiro) who is Robert?"  
  
"(K92) Someone in my class. Nice to meet-cha! DAMN NOW I SOUND LIKE...never mind..."  
  
Poof   
  
"(Everyone) Huh?"  
  
"(Sano) C'mon guys, lets play!"  
  
"(Everyone)..."  
  
What do you think? It's my first fic, so please review! And if you have any ideas for the next chapter, please tell me!


	2. Super Smash Bros Melee

Disclaimers: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, so stop annoying me!

Chapter Two- Super Smash Bros. Melee  
  
A few hours later, they got bored of Hangman and started inspecting the paper. They found a rectangular flat object with numbers on it that were constantly changing. Right now it said 00:03 then 00:02 ...  
  
Two seconds later there was a big explosion, and there were black figures stuck to the ground and to the outer walls of the Kamiya Dojo. There was also a Nintendo Gamecube and a Super Smash Brothers Melee case with instructions.  
  
A really short figure with a spiky head pulled himself off followed by the others. They dusted themselves off. Aoshi went away to do the laundry because his trench coat was ruined, and Sanosuke left to cower inside the dojo because he was now convinced that there was evil.  
  
Everybody started looking at the stuff.  
  
"(Yahiko) Whoa. This is much more complicated than that paper."  
  
"(Kaoru) reading and connecting wires you can say that again."  
  
"(Yahiko) Whoa. Th..."  
  
"(Kaoru) Stupid..."  
  
Eventually, everything was connected and ready except there was no outlet.  
  
"(Ayame Suzume) We know!"  
  
They took the outlet thingy and stuck it on Misao's head. The power turned on.  
  
"(Everyone)..."  
  
"(Omasu) Well that worked."  
  
Everyone looked at the manual and picked characters. Kenshin was Link, Kaoru was Zelda/Sheik, Yahiko was Ness, Ayame and Suzume took turns as Ice Climbers, Megumi was Fox McCloud, Dr.Genzai was Samus, Okina was Captain Falcon, Omasu was Pikachu, Okon was Kirby, Kuro was Bowser, Shiro was DK, Sano, and Aoshi would be Peach, Yoshi, or a Mystery Character if any of them decided to play..  
  
When they actually started fighting, Kenshin lost every single time because he was too polite to actually attack and stayed on the defensive until Kaoru picked up the Hammer and knocked him off the screen.  
  
Kaoru started turning into Sheik, but Yahiko did a PK Thunder. The sound of Zelda screaming was heard for a few seconds.  
  
When Yahiko started cheering, Kaoru hit him with her bokken which made him lose his concentration. This gave Ayame and Suzume the chance to Squall Hammer and Ness went BYE-BYE!  
  
Megumi wasn't in the mood to make A&S cry, so she settled for Fire Foxing Okina. Unfortunately, he Falcon Punched her, and she was blasted off the screen as well.  
  
Okina, Kuro, and Shiro were about to attack Omasu and Okon at the same time with another Falcon Punch, Bowser Bomb, and Spinning Kong, and Okon was about to use Final Cutter, but Omasu used Thunder and all four of them left the screen. Then she ran into a Bob-omb.  
  
The only characters left were the Ice Climbers (A&S) and Samus (Dr.Genzai).  
  
Samus did a Screw Attack and Nana flew off the screen.  
  
"(Dr.Genzai) Yes! I win! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"(Everyone)..."  
  
"(Kaoru) Excuse me, Dr.Genzai? There's still the blue one. You only got the pink one."  
  
"(Dr.Genzai) Oh."  
  
Then the blue Ice Climber did a Belay (Although not as effective without both Climbers) and Dr.Genzai lost.  
  
Sano wanted to play because it looked like fun, and Aoshi's trench coat finally looked perfect again, and he wanted to play too. They had a Melee of Ice Climbers (A&S) vs. Peach [Sano (ha-ha!)] vs. Yoshi (Aoshi).  
  
Sanosuke KO'ed the blue Climber, and started searching frantically for the pink on e but couldn't find it.  
  
"(Kenshin) ...Sano, they already lost."  
  
"(Sanosuke) Oh."  
  
Then Aoshi, being such a perfectionist KO'ed Sano without getting any damage at all.  
  
"(Misao) Can I play now?"  
  
"(Yahiko) 'Course not, you're the outlet remember?"  
  
"(Misao) But it's not my fault I'm hyper!"  
  
"(K92) Here's the pizza you ordered!"  
  
"(Everyone)...Pizza?"  
  
"(A&S) Yay! Our Pizza's here!"  
  
"(Everyone)..."

I would really appreciate it if you reviewed, so click the little purple button on the bottom-left. Thanks a lot! 


	3. Connect Four

Disclaimer: I know you know that I know that you know that I know that you know that I don't own RK. Now you know.  
  
Chapter Three- Connect Four  
  
Eventually everyone was too tired and decided to get train tickets to Kyoto the next day.  
  
"(Sano) I DON'T WANNA GO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Everyone had tied him to a stick and carried him similar to the way you do that to a chicken and turn the crank over a fire. They were right at the train station now.  
  
"(Sano) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE'LL END UP IN THE SEWERS! THERE'S NO WAY THIS GIANT TEA KETTLE CAN RUN ON ITS OWN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EVILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"(Everyone in a fifty meter radius) ...sweat drop"  
  
"(Train person) sorry, no food with you on the train."  
  
"(Kaoru) ...that isn't food. It's Sano. He's tied up because he's disturbing the peace. We can gag him if you want."  
  
"(Train person) alright."  
  
Sano is now gagged and put in the spot where you keep luggage.  
  
"(Sano) mfmmf? Mfmfmmf? Mmm mm mmfmf mmmf! (Translation: Hello? Anyone? Get me outta here!"  
  
"(Yahiko) Finally. Anyone up for Connect Four? I read everything already, so I can explain how to play. I found it in the mailbox."  
  
Kenshin won most of the time because this had nothing to do with fighting and he thought up a lot of strategies.  
  
Misao made pretty patterns, so it was easy to predict where she would go next, and lost every single time.  
  
Aoshi never played, so he never won or lost.  
  
Everyone else was just okay.  
  
Meanwhile, Sano was mad. And hungry. But mostly hungry.

Kenshin got a four-in-a-row less than one minute before they started, just like every other time.  
  
So Far, this was the scoreboard: Kenshin- 162 Okina- 30 Dr.Genzai- 29 Yahiko- 15 Kaoru- 14 Omasu- 9 Okon/Kuro/Shiro- 8 Ayame/Suzume- 6 Misao- 0  
  
"(Yahiko) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"(Kaoru) SHUT UP YAHIKO! YOU WON BY ONLY ONE POINT!"  
  
"(Yahiko) who cares? I still won! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"(A&S) but you still didn't win against Uncle Kenny!  
  
"(Okina/Dr.Genzai) and you didn't win against us either!"  
  
"(Yahiko) why did you have to remind me? sigh Damn this sucks."  
  
Everyone played on and on and on until the train ride was over. When they took out Sano, He really did look like barbecue chicken. He looked almost dead too. They got off the train and Sano was indescribably happy.  
  
"(Kaoru) C'mon guys! Let's take a group picture!  
  
"(Sano) What!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! IT'LL SUCK OUR SOULS OUT!!!!!!!!!! I HEARD IT TAKES A YEAR OFF EVERY TIME YOU TAKE A PICTURE; IT'S THE TOOL OF THE DEVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"(Everyone) ..."  
  
Then, a black appeared out of nowhere and they disappeared.

Please R&R. and tell me if you have any ideas, I'm getting desperate!

Also, thank you to my first reviewer shendothepowerful for giving me the idea.


	4. Glossary

Sorry if you didn't get Chapter Two. This is an explanation of some of the stuff in Super Smash Bros. Melee. The object of the game is to basically fight your opponents and blast them off the screen. You can choose between a number of characters which have different abilities and attacks.  
  
Hammer- This is an item. If you pick it up, you start swinging it back and forth uncontrollably and you can't do anything else except walk and jump. Sometimes, the black thing that you hit people with falls off, but still swings to no effect, which is really annoying, because you have to wait a while for it to wear off.  
  
Bob-omb- This is a walking bomb with eyes and legs.  
  
Zelda and Sheik are the same character, but have different attacks. You can transform between the two of them.  
  
The Ice Climbers are two people: Nana and Popo. When playing with Ice Climbers, you only control Popo which is the blue climber. That's why if you KO Nana, Popo is still there, but if you KO Popo, Nana goes out like a candle. That's what happened when they were attacked by Dr.Genzai and Sanosuke.  
  
Ness- PK Thunder- This is where you shoot thunder straight up into the air and anyone one in the way gets hit.  
  
Ice Climbers- Squall Hammer- You hold out your mallet in front of you, and spin around.  
  
Fox McCloud- Fire Fox- You charge up power and blast it off. This also lifts you up into the air.  
  
Captain Falcon- Falcon Punch- For this move, you do a brief charge and do a fire punch.  
  
Bowser- Bowser Bomb- This is basically jumping and smashing down with your ass.  
  
DK- Spinning Kong- You spin.  
  
Kirby- Final Cutter- Dive down with a cutting move. If this doesn't hit something directly, it unleashes a shockwave.  
  
Pikachu- Thunder- You call down thunder from the sky and hit anything that is vertical to you.  
  
Samus- Screw Attack- A spinning jump.  
  
Ice Climbers- Belay- Popo throws Nana into the air. Nana attacks, and pulls up Popo.  
  
By the way, thanks everyone for your suggestions, but I would appreciate them even more if I knew what the games were. And also, I'm almost as ignorant when it comes to video games as Kenshin is to western customs, so try not to suggest them to much. Ja! 


	5. Computer Games

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except what I own.  
  
Chapter Four- Internet  
  
K92- B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-but w-w-w-w-what are you doing here?"  
  
Somehow, everyone ended up in my living room.  
  
Misao with all her hyper-er-erness was the first to talk.  
  
Misao- Idon'tknowHiWhoareyouI'mMisaoIlikesugardoyoulikesugarWhereamIWhatisthisplace Ithinkit'scoolDon'tyouIlikeitIlikeitalotWheredoyoucomefromIsthiswhereyoulive IliveintheAoiyaI livewithJiyaOkonOmasuKuroandShiroDoyouwanttobemyfriend?  
  
K92- Uhh...yes, you're in my house, yes, this where I come from, yes, and...uhh...yes.  
  
Misao- Yay! gives me a suffocating hug  
  
Omasu- Misao! You're choking her!  
  
Misao- Oh. lets go and I drop to the floor  
  
A loud rumbling sound is heard.  
  
K92- Sano, there a whole watermelon on the table, Yahiko and Kaoru can practice with the wooden swords in the closet over there, Kenshin, there's dirty laundry upstairs, Megumi and Dr.Genzai, I think you can should a look at Sano over there, he looks sick. Everyone else do whatever you want.  
  
Kaoru- How do you know who we are and why should we do what you tell us to do?  
  
K92- points to television ...and....AACK!!! Ayame and Suzume! Shield your eyes!  
  
The T.V. was showing the part where Sano was sticking the middle finger at Saitou.  
  
Sanosuke- MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Huh!? EVILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! IT'S A SOUL STEALER!!!!!!!!!!! RUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
K92- Anyways, you have to do what I tell you, because I'm the author of all that is happening, and I can force you to.  
  
Yahiko- Alright, then let's see you try!  
  
K92- Fine with me, Yahiko-chan.  
  
Yahiko- DON"T CALL ME –CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11  
  
K92- Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko- chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko- chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko- chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko- chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko- chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko- chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko- chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko- chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko- chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko- chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan!  
  
Yahiko- FINE! I'LL DO IT!  
  
K92- trying to breathe ...finally... cough, cough  
  
Okina- But I still don't see ho-  
  
While I am typing, duct tape appears and sticks itself onto Okina's mouth.  
  
_**Later...**_  
  
Misao- whatcha doin?  
  
K92- This is called a computer. I'm playing on the internet right now. It's a game called Pillow Fight. You move around with these arrow keys and you throw pillows by pressing the long button over here which is called a spacebar. You pick up pillows by walking over them. If you get hit, you can't move for a while, and you lose the pillow you were holding. Get it?  
  
Misao- I think so. Let me try!  
  
**_Twenty minutes later..._**  
  
Misao- I've been playing this whole time, and I still can't win!  
  
K92- Don't worry, it takes practice. You'll get used to it eventually.  
  
_**Eventually...**_  
  
Misao- I lost again!  
  
K92- Any minute now.  
  
**_Any minute now...  
_**  
Misao- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! So close!  
  
K92- Sooner or later.  
  
**_Sooner or later..._**  
  
Wins: 0 Losses: 759  
  
Misao- Himura! Get over here!  
  
Kenshin- What is it Misao-dono?  
  
Misao- Here, you try! You play like this...  
  
**_Three days later..._**  
  
Kaoru- Bakas! You've been at it for days and you still didn't win even once?  
  
Everyone- Yup.  
  
Kaoru- Let me try...this _is_ hard.  
  
K92- LIKE THIS YOU IDIOTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...........see? That's how you play!  
  
Everybody- Oh.  
  
K92- smacks fore head Damn you guys are stupid...  
  
Everyone started playing again and actually won.  
  
Yahiko- ALRIGHT!!!!!!!!!! NEW HIGH SCORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
K92- Let me see...only 21? At that rate you'll never beat my high score! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yahiko- Well? What is your high score?  
  
K92- 40.  
  
Everyone- WHAT!?  
  
K92- Here, let me play again...YAY!!!!! NEW HIGH SCORE!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Everyone stares as I get 51. Yahiko plays again furiously and ends up with a score of -1.  
  
K92- Great job Yahiko, great job. Here's a prize! gives him the same type of bomb that was on the paper  
  
00:05, 00:04...  
  
Yahiko- Uh-oh.  
  
**_BOOM!!!_** Yahiko was reunited with the wall and blackness, along with the words  
  
_YOU SUCK!!!!!_ Again with the sweat drops.  
  
K92- Okay, lets play something else now! I think we can play...uh-oh.  
  
Okon- What's wrong?  
  
K92- I think we should blindfold Kenshin first.  
  
Kenshin- Oro?  
  
K92- You'll see why soon enough.  
  
Later...  
  
Kaoru- AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! I can't stand to watch!  
  
K92- What? I don't see anything wrong with this game. It's just Star Craft: Blood War. All you have to do is collect crystals, make buildings and stuff, and kill the other people. That's all.  
  
Kenshin- undoes blindfold Let me try.  
  
K92- Whoa Kenshin, you're good at this. Hey, I thought you vowed never to kill again.  
  
Kenshin- Why would I do that?  
  
K92- Huh? Oh. No wonder you've been acting strangely since we've started.  
  
Battousai- Shut up, I'm losing.  
  
K92- And you didn't even finish the laundry! That's it. types and rosary appears around Kenshin's neck BAD DOG!!! SIT!!!!!  
  
Battousai goes splat on the carpet.

OROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
K92- No more Star Craft for you. Now let's see...light bulb I know! MUWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shiro- Kuro?  
  
Kuro- What?  
  
Shiro- I have a bad feeling about this.


	6. The Failures of Volleyball

Disclaimer: Okay, this is the last one, I'm using this one for this chapter and the all of the of the others.  
  
Also, I'm switching how everybody talks to the Anime Version.  
  
Chapter Five: Volleyball  
  
Okay, these are the teams, cause I'm not going to say them over and over:  
  
1)Kenshin, Sano, Misao, Yahiko, Dr.Genzai, Omasu and Suzume.  
2)Kaoru, Aoshi, Megumi, Ayame, Okina, Kuro, Shiro, and Okon.  
  
ROUND ONE

Omasu- WAIT A SEC! The teams aren't even!  
  
K92- You have Kenshin, that's fair enough for me.  
  
Kuro serves.  
  
Sano- I GOT IT! I GOT IT!!!  
  
SMACK!  
  
ROUND TWO

Yahiko- GOT IT!  
  
K92- (smacks forehead) You' re supposed to hit it with your HAND, you idiot! You're not supposed hit it with your sword.  
  
ROUND THREE

Yahiko- This one's mine!...AAAAAAAAAAARRGH!  
  
Yahiko is clutching his hand, and the ball is three inches in front of him.  
  
K92- Fine! Use the damned sword! Just don't blow up the ball.  
  
ROUND FOUR

Yahiko serves, and the ball goes over to Aoshi...who used his kodachi. The ball blew up.  
  
K92- I TOLD YOU NOT TO BLOW UP THE BALL!  
  
ROUND...(the author must confess to have lost track of the round number)  
Well, EVENTUALLY, everybody got the hang of it(eventually as in a few days).  
  
Kaoru- I'll get this one! OW!  
  
Everything goes into slow motion as Kaoru starts falling.  
  
Kenshin- MIISSS KAOOORUUUUUU!!!!!!!  
  
Runs all the way over to the other side and picks her up.  
  
K92- WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?!??!!??!?  
  
Kenshin- Oro?  
  
Drop.  
  
Kaoru- KENSHIN! YOU JERK!  
  
SMACK!!!!!  
  
Kenshin- ORO!  
  
K92- One more thing.  
  
Kenshin- What is it?  
  
K92- LAUNDRY!  
  
DOOF!  
  
Kenshin- Orooooooooooo...  
  
ROUND TWO THOUSAND EIGHTY NINE

Omasu- I'll get it!  
  
Misao- Omasu! Watch out for that.................tree.  
  
ROUND TWO THOUSAND NINETY

Omasu- I got it! I got it!  
  
Misao- Watch out for that...(smacks forehead)  
  
Omasu fell into the Kenshin shaped hole in the ground.  
  
Misao- hole.  
  
ROUND THREE THOUSAND

Dr.Genzai gets the ball.  
  
Dr.Genzai- MY BACKKKKK!!!!!!!!!  
  
Okina does the set thingy.  
  
Okina- AACK! I BROKE MY HAND!!!  
  
ROUND THREE THOUSAND FORTY NINE

Shiro kicks the ball and it goes soaring.  
  
K92- THIS IS NOT FOOTBALL! I TOLD YOU TO USE YOUR HANDS!  
  
ROUND THREE THOUSAND FIFTY

Shiro hits the ball and it goes soaring.  
  
K92- Fly birdie, FLY!...whoops, damn my mental insanity...  
  
Everybody- (backs away slowly)  
  
K92-Anyways, OUT OF BOUNDS!  
  
Finally, they all run like the wind.  
  
K92- (sigh)Well, you know what they say, procrastination is the key to being gifted.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thank you's(I should have done this a longtime ago):  
  
shendo- who reviewed first  
  
Emmy- for reviewing and being my best friend  
  
YukiAngel28- for reviewing every single frickin chapter  
  
Himura-chan- for reviewing and thinking that the glossary was useful  
  
Time Mistress- for putting me on her author alert thingamabob and reviewing  
  
Evil Scientist- for reviewing  
  
NekoYokai- for reviewing  
  
Roaring Flame- ditto  
  
Personage- "  
  
Also, coming soon:  
  
Chapter 6- Parcheesi  
  
Chapter 7- Battling Ships  
  
Chapter 8- The Return of SSMB  
  
I'll update as soon as I can! Sorry about this one, I just MOVED to a new a new house...


	7. NEVER MIND

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Calvin and Hobbes...I do own a copy of of it though.

**Chapter Six**: Pachisi...Okay, Maybe Not

K92- Okay, everybody pack your bags! We're going to go over to a house of a good friend of mine!

Kenshin- Oro?

_**A few blocks away...**_

???- Do re mi fa so la ti do! A sparrow alights upon a tree branch! But this is no ordinary sparrow! Swaying gently in the breeze, he prepares to burst into rapturous melody!... **ON TOP OF SPAGHETTIIIIIIIIII!!! ALL COVERED WITH CHEEEEEEEEEESE!!!! I LOST MY POOR MEEEEEEEEEEEAAATBALLLLLLLLL!!! WH-**

K92- CALVIN! WE'RE HEEEEEEEEEERE!

Calvin- Alright! I'm gonna beat you this time! HOBBES!!!

K92- Okay, now let's play!

Calvin- HOOOOOOOBBBBBBEESSSSSSSSS!!!

Yahiko- HEY! WHAT ABOUT US!?

K92- Oh, right, I almost forgot about you...

Yahiko- WHAT!?

K92- Sorry about that...I know! You can be the playing pieces!

Kaoru- What playing pieces?

Calvin- **HOBBBBBBBEES!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

K92- (sigh) I'll get him...

Omasu- Who's Hobbes?

K92- Calvin's stuffed tiger. Calvin can get a 'little' weird sometimes. He acts as if that thing is real. Okay, now that we've got Hobbes...(typing)

The Kenshin-Gumi shrink down to the size of paper clips.

K92- Okay! We're ready Calvin!

Calvin- I go first! I go first!

1 2

Calvin- Screw Pachisi! Let's play Calvinball!

K92- Okay. I get to choose the rules this time, since you chose last time. Okay, let's fight each other with rubberbands, the souvenier wooden swords I got from the Medieval Times exhibit, and fly swatters! Everybody pair up, it's going to be like a tournament. If you get hit, you have to say a quote. If you can't do that in the next ten seconds, you lose. The winner moves on to the next fight. Got it?

The Kenshin-Gumi return to normal size.

Okina- Hmm...what does this have to do with balls? It's called Calvinball, is it not?

K92- Absolutely nothing. The only rule is that you never play it the same way!

Kenshin-Gumi- (sweatdrop)

K92- Now let's begin!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calvin- The great T-Rex focuses on it's prey! He shoots! He scores! (Translation- He is aiming for Sanosuke, shoots a rubberband, and hits him in the you-know-what.)

Sanosuke- Aargh! Yeh busted me bagpipes!

Meanwhile, Yahiko and Kaoru are busy striking and parrying with wooden swords. The same with Aoshi Kenshin, Okina Misao, Kuro Shiro, Okon Omasu, K92 is referee, and Megumi Dr. Genzai Ayame Suzume are cheerleaders.

All of a sudden, Yahiko takes out his fly swatter, and gets Kaoru on the head.

Kaoru- Uh...this ring is for you. (From Kaoru Ecstatic! Kenshin's Proposal?)

All of a sudden Kenshin starts blushing letting Aoshi get in a blow. Also, Yahiko starts laughing like crazy and Kaoru hits him with the rubberband.

Yahiko Kenshin-(in unison) AAIIYYAHHHHH!!! (Uncle from Jackie Chan Adventures)

While Misao was watching, Okina got in a cheap shot.

Misao- ON TOP OF SPAGHETTI!!! ALL COVERED WITH CHEEEEEESE!!!

A&S- I lost my poor meeeeeeaaatballl...

Kenshin manages to hit Aoshi.

A&S- YAY! GO UNCLE KEN!

Aoshi-...

K92- OUT!

Kaoru hits Yahiko again.

Yahiko- I RECALL THE LAST TIME YOU WET YOUR BED! (Seijuurou Hiko)

Kaoru continues pummeling Yahiko who has no time to say any more quotes.

K92- OUT!

Okon hits Omasu.

Omasu- Master Hiko! I think you're so cool!

Okon- NO! I DO!

Omasu- I DO!

Okon- I DO!

K92- I think you're both disqualified!

Okon Omasu-(in unison) WHAT!?

Kuro hits Shiro.

Shiro-(singing) I can do any thing better than you can do, I can do anything better than you. (The laundry detergent commercial)

Kuro-(singing) No you can't!

Shiro-(singing) Yes I can!

Kuro-(singing) No you can't!

Shiro-(singing) Yes I caaaaaaaaan!

Then, they both got into a fight, but you can't see what's going on because of the dust clouds. Eventually, everything clears up, and both of them are lying on the ground.

K92- Umm...guys? Are you dead? (pokes with a stick) Okay, looks like they can't participate anymore.

Okina was hit by Misao.

Okina- She looks like a weasel(Saitou).

Misao smacked him on the head and he fell unconcious.

Then, Calvin shot another rubberband and hit Sanosuke in the same spot(_AGAIN!_) and Sanosuke fell unconcious too.

K92- Alright guys! Take a break! We will begin round 2 in a five minutes!

Thanks for the reviews guys! I appreciate it! Also, I promised to do Battleships next chapter, but I'm having a major writer's block. If you have any ideas for that, please tell me. Any way, next time, part two!

Reviews:

Inuyasha's Nuna(this means older sister by the way)- Thanks Jaisy! Glad you like it!

The Hitokiri Battousai- Yeah, I'm going to make it as funny as possible.

Goddess/Priestess Writer- Thanks!


	8. NEVER MIND AGAIN!

I don't own RK...-.-x WOULD U PEOPLE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?

A) Umm...ok, the reasons why I haven't been updating:

1) Too Lazy T Tx SO SORRY!

2) Not allowed to go on the computer as long as I used to be T Tx

B) Can't update my other fic in a while because:

1) See A1

2) My parents took my manga T Tx

**Chapter 7**- ...

SS- Ugh, bathroom...STAY RIGHT THERE AND DON'T MOVE!

All- OK.

SS- Good. See ya.

All- OK...(SS leaves)...FREEDOM! (tries to find a way to escape...note the _trying part_)

SS- What's going on out there?

All- NOTHING!

Sano- NO! WE'RE TRAPPED!

Yahiko- I can't believe I'm actually agreeing with the tori-atama, but I can't find a way out either!

All (but Aoshi)- Yup, yup. (look very very hopeless)

Aoshi- If you didn't noticed there's a door right there...

Sano- (gasp) It SPEAKS!

Aoshi- Hmm...what is this speaking that you speak of?

Sano- Now that we've found a way out, let's get outta here!

Kenshin- The door won't budge.

Sano- NO!

Kaoru- (sweatdrop) That might be because it's locked...

Sano- Oh...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Misao- Maybe you open it with these little turning thingies...(opens locks)

Sano- ALRIGHT! LET'S GO!

Aoshi- It might be a trap...

Sano- Oh sure...(opens door)

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP (Social Security alarm)

Sano- Whoops...

SS- HEY!

Yahiko- RUN FOR IT!

Sano- (running) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (runs straight into a car)

Misao- (running, dodges cars) Baka...(hits a truck) owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww...

Yahiko Kaoru- (running, dodges cars and trucks) WE MADE IT! (run into a _parked_ car)

Kenshin people remaining- This might not turn out so well...

To be continued...

Reviews-

Time Mistress- Yup yup, I think I'll do that one next time.

The Hitokiri Battousai- Thanks a lot! Glad you enjoyed it!

JC- Thanks!

Tsuka- Lol, thanks

Kayori- Ummmmmmmmm...ok...just one problem...I'm extremely ignorant and I have no idea what Dance Dance Revolution is T Tx

shendothepowerful- Thanks again!


	9. You'll See! Xx

I do NOT own RK...now wheres my stupid sock?

**Chapter 8**- ...

All- **RUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!**

Sanosuke- LOOK! SHELTER! (points to Chuck E. Cheese's)

Yahiko- Good idea!...(to self) for once...

Kaoru- HURRY! GET INSIDE!

_Inside the arcade..._

Misao- YO DUDE! A LITTLE HELP HERE? WE'RE BEING CHASED BY A CRAZY LITTLE GIRL THAT IS ONLY 13 AND IS STILL TALLER THAN ME EVEN THOUGH I'M ALREADY 16! (Yes, it's true...very sad isn't it?)

Everyone- (sweatdrop)

Arcade worker- Umm, oooooook...maybe I can help you regain sanity by giving you this mallet...now see the mole? Yes? (Misao nods) All you have to do is hit the mole.

Misao- OK! (Whacks moles)

Worker- There! You see? That's why it's called Whack-A-Mole! Have fun!

Misao- OK!

Kenshin- Umm...Misao-dono? Shouldn't you be running away?

Misao- LEAVE ME ALONE HIMURA! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M HAVING FUN?

Kenshin- ...

_And the others?_

Kaoru- OOOOOOOOOOOO What's this thingiemabobbers?

Yahiko- ...It's a sliding thingie busu...see, you take the ball...you get the balls into those holes, LIKE THIS...(gets 5 points and a ticket comes out)

Sanosuke- Hmm? Whats that? Is it food?

Yahiko- ...It's paper...you don't eat paper...but go ahead if you want to, just get your own paper.

Sanosuke- SURE! NO PROBLEM! (takes a ball and throws it into the hole)

Kaoru & Yahiko- Baka...

Worker- Young man, I think you should come with me, I think I have a straitjacket around here somewhere...

_Elsewhere..._

Okina- WATCH THIS! (playing DDR)

Kuro, Shiro, Masukami, and Oumime- You IDIOT...

Okina- (starting to look extremely retarded) THIS IS FUN!

Aoshi- ...

Ayame & Suzume- Ken-nisan! LOOK WHAT WE'RE DOING! (playing the video game where you shoot zombies with plastic guns)

To be continued...

OH MY... WILL THE KENSHIN-GUMI EVER REGAIN THEIR SANITY? If they ever had any...

Oh well, I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! T Tx


	10. The Mental Hospital

Oh my god... I'm SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I have no excuse... v.v

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin...

**Chapter 9**- The Mental Hospital

_Inside a certain mental person's room..._

SS- MOOHAHAHAHAHAHA! I HAVE YOU NOW!

Kenshin-gumi- (tied to the ceiling fan)...

Misao- (whispering to Kaoru) What do we do now?

Kaoru- Uhh...I don't know...uhh...stare at random things?

Kenshin- Why do you have trees in your house, SS-dono?

SS- ...Because it's Christmas, and my parents were too lazy to get a real tree, so they got two little ones.

Aoshi-...

SS- ...well at least they have ribbons on them...

Everyone- (sweatdrop)

Yahiko- (whispering) Quick! While she's distracted!

Okina- ...You do know that we're tied to the weird rotating thing on the ceiling right?

Ayame and Suzume- We're getting dizzy...

Yahiko- ...If you didn't notice, there's a string there. Try pulling it.

(Kenshin pulls the string)

Kuro- Nothing happened...

Shiro- Uhh...do you feel something?

Okon- If you're talking about the growth on your toe, yes.

Shiro- ...

Kenshin- Uhh...sessha really does feel something de gozaru yo.

(ceiling fan moves faster)

Everyone- **AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

SS- ...You shouldn't have done that...

(the ropes break and everybody topples to the ground)

Yahiko- AAH! GET OFF ME TORI-ATA...oh...it's the ceiling fan...

SS- ...Where **is** Sanosuke?

Kaoru- Someone took him away somewhere.

SS- **WHAT**?

_In the mental hospital..._

Sanosuke- AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Random person- ...It's a toilet...

Sanosuke- WHAT IS THIS EVIL PLACE?

Person- Sir...you asked to go to the bathroom...

Sanosuke- (_Futae no Kiwami_s the toilet)

(Toilet blows up and floods the building)

Sanosuke- SAVE MEEEEEEEE! ...This water tastes weird...

Person- ...

_Outside of the building..._

SS- Uhh...I think this is it...

Misao- They put mental people in here?

Yahiko- Yea, people like Sanosuke...and you.

Misao- WHAT? (picks up Yahiko and throws him at the nearest person AKA Kenshin)

Omasu- It seems like a nice place to me.

Kenshin- Oroooooooooooo...Sessha thinks Sessha hears something.

(Door opens and the Kenshin-gumi are soaked in toilet water)

Aoshi- (trenchcoat is ruined again) ...(goes off to the cleaners)

Okina- Hey! This water tastes really good!

SS- Oo

(sirens)

SS- ...I think...I should send you back now...Oo

_Kamiya Dojo..._

Kaoru- ...That was...weird...

Misao- Yup.

Aoshi- ...(sewing frantically) _Note: his trenchcoat is still at the cleaners._

SS: YAY! A FREE TRENCHCOAT!


End file.
